


Mine

by meganhana08



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhana08/pseuds/meganhana08
Summary: Defsoul: srsly what is this?Pepiprince: BamBam why did you make another group chat?DabKing: cuz half u left the old oneThis is my first GOT7 texting AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love texting AU so I decided to join in on it so I hope you guys enjoy.  
> I think you guys can tell who's who right?  
> Comment if you can't

DabKing started a group chat named Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s. DabKing added Defsoul, Pepiprince, SunshineOtter, Visualgod, WangPuppy, and Hit-the-Stage.

 

Defsoul: srsly what is this?

Pepiprince: BamBam why did you make another group chat? 

DabKing: cuz half u left the old one

Pepiprince: I can see your grammar skills has gotten better

SunshineOtter: HI GUUYS (◕‿◕✿)

Defsoul: Hey JaeJae

DabKing: Hey hyung

Pepiprince: Hello my innocent son

Visualgod: Hey Jae

WangPuppy: HIIIII EVERYONE!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: Hey Youngjae-hyung

WangPuppy: SERIOUSLY?!!!

DabKing: wat?  
Visualgod: wait why is my name Visualgod?

Defsoul: It fits you

Hit-the-Stage: Did u see ur mag photos hyung?

DabKing: u looked hot hyung

WangPuppy: woooooowww!!!

SunshineOtter: Very handsome hyung

Pepiprince: Yes very sexy

DabKing: did he just…… >_>

Hit-the-Stage: (・o・ ) hyung…..

Visualgod: ????? what happened??

Defsoul: what’s going on with those two now?

SunshineOtter: I’m confused ( ・◇・)?

DabKing: u guys!!!! Jinyoung-hyung called Mark-hyung SEXY!!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: MARKJIN CONFIRMED

SunshineOtter: so? I called Mark-hyung handsome?????

DabKing: that’s different

SunshineOtter: ??????

Hit-the-Stage: u were being polite

Hit-the-Stage: Jinyoung-hyung said it in a different way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pepiprince: Wow guys get your mind out of the gutter

Defsoul: what is wrong with you two? (￣ｰ￣)

DabKing: wait HoW r u guys doing that? 

WangPuppy: ~ahem~

Visualgod: hey Jackson ^‿^

WangPuppy: FINALLLY!!!!! 

WangPuppy: I can always count on you markipoo ♥‿♥

Visualgod:（⌒_⌒）

Pepiprince: Can you two quit flirting with each other?

Visualgod: ???

WangPuppy: I’m only thanking Mark since he’s the only one that notice me

SunshineOtter: You didn’t say anything earlier tho hyung?

WangPuppy: I DID YOU JERKS!!!!

SunshineOtter: (◕﹏◕✿) (╥_╥)

DabKing: oh crap

Hit-the-Stage: RIP bro

Pepiprince: Bye-bye ^^

Visualgod: Aww Seunie (╯︵╰,)

Defsoul: YAH JACKSON WANG!!!!

Defsoul: JACKSON WANG!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: it’s a good thing Jackson no lives in the dorm

Defsoul: YAH JACKSON WANG !!!

Defsoul: DON’T IGNORE ME WANG!!!!

SunshineOtter: HOLY CRAPPP!!!

Defsoul: WHAT’S WRONG YOUNGJAE?????!!

Hit-the-Stage: Hyung what’s happened?

Visualgod: what’s happening??? 

Pepiprince: Youngjae???

DabKing: HYUNG?!!!

Defsoul: YOUNGJAE I’M COMING!!!

SunshineOtter: Sorry guys Jackson-hyung scared me

Defsoul: WAIT WHAT?

Visualgod: Why is Jackson at your house?

SunshineOtter: He barged in my room to apologize and now he’s laying on my floor bc he ran all the way here. 

Hit-the-Stage: ASFSDFSDGDF!!!

DabKing: HAHAHAHA

Hit-the-Stage: HE RAN TO YOUNGJAE-HYUNG AHAHAAA

Pepiprince: Jaebum-hyung is truly terrifying 

Defsoul: But I didn’t even do anything

Visualgod: yet 

Hit-the-Stage: ur one to speak Jinyoung HAHAHAAA

Pepiprince: Excuse me?

Hit-the-Stage: Jinyoung-hyung 

Hit-the-Stage: Sorry Mommy

Pepiprince: Smart boy

SunshineOtter: Guys Jackson-hyung hasn’t moved at all since he collapsed on my floor

Visualgod: Jae is he still alive?

Pepiprince: Does it really matter tho?

Defsoul: Who told that fool to run?

Defsoul: He could’ve just sent an apology text

Hit-the-Stage: why is our parents so savage????

DabKing: Jinyoung-hyung is so cruel

Pepiprince: Excuse me? Do you have a death wish?

DabKing: ha hyung u can’t get me

DabKing: i’m safe in my apartment

DabKing: Far away from u HAHA

Visualgod: RIP 

Hit-the-Stage: my dear boyfriend BamBam I knew and love him so 

DabKing: Plz guys I’m good lol

SunshineOtter: He was so young

Defsoul: God you’re so dumb sometimes

DabKing: wat????

Pepiprince: Did you forget your Mom gave me the passcode to your place?

DabKing: OH SHIT

Defsoul: it was a pleasure knowing you ^^

DabKing: GUYS!!!!! How do I change the passcode?!??!!

Hit-the-Stage: It’s too late Jinyoung-hyung left already

DabKing: NOOOOOOO!!!

DabKing: OH MY GOD I CAN HEAR SOMEONE PUNCHING IN THE PASSCODE!!!!!!!

Defsoul: Wow that was fast

DabKing: SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!!!

Defsoul: So should I call the company we’re going to be GOT6 from now on?

Hit-the-Stage: baby hide ^^ 

DabKing: KIM YUGYEOM!!!!

Visualgod: Oh my god I think I can hear BamBam screams

SunshineOtter: I guess he didn’t hide well enough

Defsoul: Who can hide with those legs of his???

Hit-the-Stage: wait a minute guys!!!

Hit-the-Stage: did anyone notice how Jinyoung-hyung got jealous earlier???

Pepiprince: Once I bury BamBam body, I’m coming for you next

Hit-the-Stage: SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s:

WangPuppy: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!!!!

Visualgod: What’s going on???

Defsoul: YAH IT’S 7AM!!!!

Defsoul: WHAT’S WITH ALL THE SHOUTING?!

Hit-the-Stage: said by the one shouting （￣＾￣）

Defsoul: Shut the hell up rat

Hit-the-Stage: it’s too early to be attack like this

WangPuppy: CHOI FREAKIN’ YOUNGJAE

Defsoul: What did my baby do?

Pepiprince: What happened to my boy?

WangPuppy: The man left me ON THE FLOOR ALL NIGHT!!!

Pepiprince: Good job Youngjae-ah (＾＾)ｂ

SunshineOtter: Hyung you were heavy (◕︿◕✿)

SunshineOtter: But at least I gave you a blanket ^^

WangPuppy: BUT NO PILLOW!??!!

SunshineOtter: Coco wouldn’t let me (⋟﹏⋞)

Defsoul: You can’t seriously think my JaeJae will carry you to bed?

Pepiprince: You’re bigger than he is

WangPuppy: ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT???

Visualgod: No Gaga

Visualgod: They were just trying to say that Youngjae isn’t strong enough to carry you

WangPuppy: oh 

WangPuppy: why didn’t you guys just say that?

Pepiprince: Seriously???

WangPuppy: What?

Defsoul: It’s too early for this

DabKing: Hyung you’re so whipped HAHAHA

WangPuppy: Only for my Markipoo (｡♥‿♥｡)

Hit-the-Stage: BamBam love you’re alive

DabKing: no thanks to u traitor :(

WangPuppy: What happened to BamBam?

Hit-the-Stage: what could I do?

DabKing: SAVE ME YOU BASTARD

Visualgod: Scroll up @WangPuppy

DabKing: speaking of which

DabKing: why are you alive?

DabKing: I saw the last text from last night

Hit-the-Stage: Mark-hyung saved me

DabKing: WTF????

DabKing: but you couldn’t save me @Visualgod?????

Visualgod: You were too far away

Visualgod: Why did you move so far?

DabKing: YOU BASTARD JINYOUNG WAS ABLE TO GET IN WITHIN 10 MINUTES!!!

DabKing: AND I’M ONLY 20 MINUTES AWAY YOU ASSHOLE

Pepiprince: YAH RESPECT YOUR HYUNGS!!!!

SunshineOtter: That’s so mean of you BamBam

WangPuppy: Yo don’t call my Markie that!!

Defsoul: What’s the hell is the matter with you?!!

Visualgod: totally uncalled for BamBam

Hit-the-Stage: Babe you went too far

DabKing: Are you kidding me??!!!

DabKing: I was being murdered!!!!

Pepiprince: And yet you’re still alive on this earth

Pepiprince: Strange isn’t it?

DabKing: OMG!!!!

DabKing: SERIOUSLY???!?!?!?

DabKing: where was all this when I was dying???!!!!

SunshineOtter: Apologize to Mark-hyung BamBam

DabKing: OMG!!!!!!

DabKing: Fine

DabKing: Mark-hyung I’m sorry

DabKing: Mark-hyung I’m sorry!!

DabKing: Mark-hyung???? I said I’m sorry

WangPuppy: You don’t seriously think Markie will forgive you with that fake ass apology do you?

Hit-the-Stage: does this mean Mark-hyung will throw a computer at BamBam?

Hit-the-Stage: bc I kinda want to see that happen

DabKing: what kind of boyfriend are you?????

Hit-the-Stage: Yours baby ^^

Defsoul: Apologize in person

DabKing: Alright damn

DabKing: He’s home right?

Pepiprince: Duh

Hit-the-Stage: Where else would he be?

WangPuppy: He’s not there ^^

Pepiprince: He’s home Jackson

WangPuppy: Check again ^^

Pepiprince: WTF?????

Hit-the-Stage: He’s not here?????

DabKing: Where is he then????

SunshineOtter: HOLY CRAPPP!!!!

Defsoul: JAEJAE WHAT HAPPENED????

SunshineOtter: How did Mark-hyung get inside my house??!!!

Hit-the-Stage: Hyung I’m really worried about the fact that your home is easy to access

Defsoul: SO AM I

WangPuppy: told ya ^^

Pepiprince: You bastard 

WangPuppy: Markie said he doesn’t want to talk to BamBam right now

DabKing: Seriously??????

Pepiprince: Markie?

DabKing: I’m trying to apologize

SunshineOtter: Mark-hyung said you guys can talk later

DabKing: WTF??!!??

Defsoul: Wait a minute is Jackson and Mark-hyung both at your house?

SunshineOtter: Yes it’s kinda nice, especially since Coco hasn’t seen her daddy in a while

Defsoul: ….

Hit-the-Stage: Wow even tho it’s not directed to you

SunshineOtter: ????? 

Hit-the-Stage: You broke Jaebum-hyung

SunshineOtter: HOW????

Hit-the-Stage: Youngjae-hyung truly is too pure for this world ^^

SunshineOtter: I’m confused (￣。￣)

Hit-the-Stage: We know Hyung we know ^^

SunshineOtter: (╯︵╰,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment plz


	3. Chapter 3

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

DabKing: Mark-hyung when will you forgive me?????

DabKing: I’m legit cryin’ right now!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: He still hasn’t forgiven you?

DabKing: NOOOOO

DabKing: it’s been a whole week 

Pepiprince: Damn and I thought I held the longest grudges

Hit-the-Stage: you do hyung

Pepiprince: Nobody asked you brat!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: What did I do?!!??

Pepiprince: You existed

DabKing: I need my favorite hyung to forgive me!!!!

WangPuppy: MAD RUDE

Defsoul: Well then

SunshineOtter: Aww (┳◇┳)

Pepiprince: I never liked you anyways

DabKing: >_>

Defsoul: Jinyoung-ah relax

Pepiprince: Shut it with that rats nest you call a hair-style

Defsoul: <_<

WangPuppy: Wow thats cold man

Pepiprince: you want some too???

WangPuppy: Nope I’m good

Pepiprince: Thats what I thought

Pepiprince: I’m invincible (ÒωÓ)

Visualgod: Jinyoungie you want to go out for some food? 

Pepiprince: …… 

Pepiprince: Meat too?

Visualgod: whatever you want

Visualgod: it’s my treat（⌒_⌒）

Pepiprince: Okay hyung ^^

WangPuppy: invincible my a**

Pepiprince: I’m still here you hat lovin’ asshole

WangPuppy: (ㄒoㄒ)

Visualgod: Jinyoungie that wasn’t very nice

Visualgod: Apologize

Pepiprince: But hyung

Visualgod: I guess you don’t want to eat with me

Pepiprince: Jackson-hyung I’m very sorry

WangPuppy: （＾ω＾）

Visualgod: good boy

Visualgod: let’s go （＾ｖ＾）

Pepiprince: Coming hyung ＠＾▽＾＠

Defsoul: whoa

Defsoul: who are you?

Hit-the-Stage: Can I come too?

Pepiprince: Stay away you demonic spawn of Satan

Hit-the-Stage: <_<

Defsoul: You had to have known that was gonna happen

Hit-the-Stage: Yeah I did but it doesn’t hurt to ask anyways

DabKing: So Mark-hyung will answer for everyone else but ME????

Hit-the-Stage: These things take time babe

DabKing: He needs a whole week??!?!?!?

SunshineOtter: Mark-hyung is a sensitive soul

SunshineOtter: so yeah

Defsoul: JaeJae where were you this whole time?

SunshineOtter: Being smart and hiding away ^^

Defsoul: Thats my baby boy ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hit-the-Stage: Guys

Hit-the-Stage: GUYS!!!!!

SunshineOtter: What

Defsoul: what

DabKing: wut

WangPuppy: wat

Hit-the-Stage: Mark-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung came back from their lunch

Defsoul: so?????

Hit-the-Stage: Jinyoung-hyung is being super clingy right now to Mark-hyung

WangPuppy: what’s Markie doing????

Hit-the-Stage: trying to get some space but Jinyoung-hyung won’t let him go

WangPuppy: hmmm

Defsoul: How do you even know this?

Hit-the-Stage: I’m in the living room and they’re in the kitchen

SunshineOtter: Send pictures 

Defsoul: for what??

SunshineOtter: uh proof???

Defsoul: >_>

Defsoul: why is it that I don’t believe you??

SunshineOtter: ^‿^

DabKing: tell Mark-hyung to forgive me!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: Tell him urself

DabKing: I thought you were my boyfriend???

Hit-the-Stage: I am but somethings are better if said by the person

DabKing: You liar!!!!

DabKing: You just don’t want to ask :(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Personal chat: DabKing~Visualgod

DabKing: HYUNG!!!!!!

DabKing: HYUNG!!!!!!

DabKing: HYUNG PLEASE!!!!

DabKing: HYUNG!!!!!! :(

Visualgod: Yes?

DabKing: Hyung I’M SORRY

DabKing: Please just forgive me Hyung

Visualgod: Hmmm

DabKing: PLEASE!!!!

Visualgod: okay

DabKing: Okay?

DabKing: Just like that???

Visualgod: Just like that

Visualgod: I stopped being mad at you after I saw Coco （＾ω＾）

DabKing: WHAT??!!

DabKing: But you wouldn’t answer my text or calls

DabKing: You wouldn’t even talk to me in person

Visualgod: Was it my fault tho???

DabKing: What???

Visualgod: think about it for a moment

DabKing: …….

DabKing: JACKSON!!!

Visualgod: you smart

DabKing: Did Jackson get Youngjae-hyung to do it too?!!!!

Visualgod: yup ^^

DabKing: Gyeomie too???

Visualgod: probably 

DabKing: THOSE BASTARDS!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

DabKing: YOU BASTARDS!!!

Defsoul: what now??

WangPuppy: what?

SunshineOtter: what’s going on

Hit-the-Stage: babe who are you yelling at

DabKing: Perfect all the culprits all together

SunshineOtter: what????

Visualgod: He found out ^^

WangPuppy: well damn

Defsoul: I don’t know who you talking to but my JaeJae is no criminal

DabKing: Well then sit down cuz some tea bout to be spilt

DabKing: ur bf, my bf and Jackson-hyung all conspired together to make me think Mark-hyung was angry af with me but really he was cool by the end of the day

Pepiprince: BamBam knows what the word conspired means?

Defsoul: JaeJae say it ain’t so!!!

SunshineOtter: Jackson-hyung told me it would be funny

WangPuppy: And????

SunshineOtter: it was ^^

Defsoul: Jackson how dare you corrupt my JaeJae?

WangPuppy: plz we know you corrupt him more than I ever would ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Defsoul: no???

WangPuppy: I saw the texts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

WangPuppy: Very dirty hyung

WangPuppy: or should I say daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hit-the-Stage: OMG

DabKing: HOLY CRAAAPP

Visualgod: tmi guys

Pepiprince: Called it

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

SunshineOtter: Hyung I’m so sorry I didn’t even realize he looked at my phone

Defsoul: It’s not your fault babe

Defsoul: okay you win this round Wang

Defsoul: But I will get you for this

WangPuppy: ^^

WangPuppy: sure you will ^^

DabKing: wow I’m not sure who’s scarier Jaebum-hyung or Jackson-hyung

Hit-the-Stage: Right now Jaebum-hyung scaring me and Mark-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung are doing nothing to stop him

WangPuppy: Jinyoungie still clingy???

Hit-the-Stage: like a snake

WangPuppy: hmmm

Hit-the-Stage: How can Mark-hyung focus on his phone with hyung like that????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone that gave me Kudos and for all the great comments.  
> Also GOT7 Look is awesome JB and JYPE is doing right ^^

Personal chat: WangPuppy~Visualgod

WangPuppy: Are you free from Jinyoung?

Visualgod: Yeah 

Visualgod: I told him I wanted to go to sleep

WangPuppy: at 8pm??

WangPuppy: he bought that???

Visualgod: I reminded him of our photoshoots we have tomorrow

WangPuppy: smart

WangPuppy: anyways it seems like our plan is working

Visualgod: yeah

WangPuppy: I told you Jinyoung was into you ^^

Visualgod: Ik I just thought he was doing all that touching for the fans

WangPuppy: Wasn’t he touching you and stuff when there wasn’t fans around?????

Visualgod: You know everyone affectionate off-camera

WangPuppy: I’M affectionate with everyone

Visualgod: I guess I didn’t want to be wrong

WangPuppy: trust me Jinyoung loves you

WangPuppy: so when you and Jinyoung have kids, I want to be the godfather. ^^

Visualgod: haha k.

WangPuppy: Markie I’m serious

Visualgod: …….

WangPuppy: ◪_◪

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

SunshineOtter: I’m so exhausted (ᴗ˳ᴗ)

DabKing: ew 

SunshineOtter: ?????

Hit-the-Stage: we don’t need to hear of your sex life hyung

Defsoul: WTF???

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

SunshineOtter: NOOOO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!

Defsoul: they know JaeJae 

Defsoul: Guys stop being weird

DabKing: it’s Youngjae-hyung fault 

SunshineOtter: HOW?!?!?!

Pepiprince: Boys get your minds out the gutter

DabKing: yes mom

Hit-the-Stage: Yes mom

Defsoul: how come they stop when you say so?

Defsoul: aren’t I the leader????

Pepiprince: Yes but I’m their mother

Defsoul: Thats makes no sense

Visualgod: welcome to GOT7

SunshineOtter: ( ՞ਊ՞)

DabKing: XD

Pepiprince: （⌒▽⌒）

Defsoul: nice hyung ^^

WangPuppy: good one Markipoo （＾ｖ＾）

Hit-the-Stage: （　´∀｀）that was actually funny hyung

Visualgod: I have my moments ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

Pepiprince: Aww so cute

Hit-the-Stage: (・o・ ) hyung…..

DabKing: did he just…… <_<

Visualgod: what??

Pepiprince: Not this shit again

SunshineOtter: what?????

DabKing: Jinyoung-hyung called Mark-hyung CUTE!!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: MARKJIN CONFIRMED

Pepiprince: I meant the emoji not him!!!!

Visualgod: So you don’t think I’m cute?

DabKing: ASDFGHJKL!!!

Hit-the-Stage: be careful how you answer this hyung

Defsoul: this is a serious question you have to think through before answering

SunshineOtter: ｜。・）the anticipation is killing me

Pepiprince: I only meant that the emoji was cute

WangPuppy: Answer the question

Pepiprince: No I don’t think Mark-hyung is cute

Visualgod: k.

DabKing: :(

Hit-the-Stage: (｡-_-｡)

Defsoul: (￣。￣)

SunshineOtter: (╥_╥)

Hit-the-Stage: Markjin just crashed and burned right in front of us

Pepiprince: You guys are taking this too far

WangPuppy: you at least thinks he’s sexy right???

DabKing: you said that last week

Pepiprince: I said his magazine photos was sexy

SunshineOtter: which means???

Defsoul: Oh crap

Hit-the-Stage: Mark-hyung is not sexy to Jinyoung-hyung

Visualgod: Mkay

WangPuppy: Markipoo I think you’re cute and sexy 

WangPuppy: 10 of 10 will hit 

WangPuppy: >‿‿◕ 

WangPuppy: Bang Bang Bang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Visualgod: lol thanks GaGa

WangPuppy: LOVE YOU BOOBOO

Visualgod: lol （＾ｖ＾）love you too

Hit-the-Stage: GROOOSSSSS!!!!

DabKing: EWW get outta here with that 

SunshineOtter: AWWW SO CUTE (◕‿◕✿)

Defsoul: yeah but not even Youngjae and I are that mushy

WangPuppy: that’s not what I saw in the texts ^^

Defsoul: You bastard

Hit-the-Stage: Wait a minute

Hit-the-Stage: did Jaebum-hyung just run out the dorm???

Defsoul: Although I want to go and kill Jackson

Defsoul: It’s wasn’t me 

Hit-the-Stage: ????

Visualgod: It was Jinyoung

DabKing: wait guys how are you doing those emoji’s???

SunshineOtter: Bammie even Jaebum-hyung knows how to do it (´エ｀；)

Defsoul: what’s that suppose to mean?

DabKing: wait how does grandpa know but not me????

Defsoul: JaeJae what’s that suppose to mean???

SunshineOtter: Well you can be late to discover the wonders of technology

Defsoul: Is this bc I just started doing Insta-stories????

Defsoul: But I’m not the only one tho???!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving GOT7 first week promotions!  
> We have to help our boys get their first win!

Personal chat: Pepiprince~WangPuppy

Pepiprince: YOU SELFISH MOTHERFUCKER

Pepiprince: YOU SET ME UP!!!

WangPuppy: UM NO ASSHOLE

WangPuppy: YOU SET YOURSELF UP!!

Pepiprince: HELL NOO 

Pepiprince: YOU WANT MARK-HYUNG ALL TO YOURSELF 

Pepiprince: YOU PLANNED THIS ALL OUT

Pepiprince: JUST SO YOU CAN MAKE SURE NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HIM

WangPuppy: YOU SAY WHAT NOW???!

WangPuppy: you think I made Markie send a cute emoji????

WangPuppy: That I made you write the words aww and cute???

Pepiprince: ……..

Pepiprince: when you say it like that you make it sound stupid

WangPuppy: THATS BECUZ IT IS STUPID!!!

Pepiprince: But it’s still your fault

WangPuppy: HOW!!!??

Pepiprince: why couldn’t you just leave it alone 

Pepiprince: why did you have to bring up what I said last week as well

WangPuppy: BOI STOP

WangPuppy: YOU AND I KNOW DAMN WELL IF I DIDN’T SAY IT

WangPuppy: THOSE CRAZY MAKNAE'S WILL!!!!

Pepiprince: …….

Pepiprince: true

WangPuppy: all you had to say was yes to him being cute and sexy

Pepiprince: You don’t understand 

WangPuppy: Understand what???

WangPuppy: that you’re madly and deeply in love with Markie but you’re scared he won’t feel the same way so you’re pretending you’re cool while using fan service to get your daily dose of Mark’s skin and body????

Pepiprince: ……..

Pepiprince: no

WangPuppy: BOI STOP LYING TO ME

WangPuppy: AND TO URSELF

Pepiprince: You’re making me sound really creepy and pathetic 

WangPuppy: said by the guy that was being all clingy and shit after Markie took him out for lunch

Pepiprince: Okay maybe I am creepy and pathetic

WangPuppy: you’re not creepy and pathetic

WangPuppy: you’re just in denial of your feelings

Pepiprince: what should I do?

WangPuppy: you got two options

WangPuppy: one: you tell Markie how you feel

WangPuppy: two: just continue to be friends

Pepiprince: Well there’s no way in hell I can do the first one

WangPuppy: so even tho you love him you’ll just pretend like you don’t want to have his children???

Pepiprince: Well I’m a guy sooo I couldn’t have his babies anyways

WangPuppy: SOOO UR POINT????

Pepiprince: I don’t know okay??

WangPuppy: whatever

Pepiprince: So now you know of my feelings could you not flirt with Mark-hyung???

WangPuppy: First of all I knew about your feelings for long time

WangPuppy: Second of all, NOPE

Pepiprince: WAIT WHAT??!!!

Pepiprince: JACKSON-HYUNG???!!!!

Pepiprince: JACKSON-HYUNG?!!??!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Personal chat: WangPuppy~Visualgod

WangPuppy: MARKIE GUESS WHAT???

Visualgod: what?

WangPuppy: Jinyoungie confessed to me that HE LOVES YOU!!!!

Visualgod: did he really?

WangPuppy: well I said to him but he didn’t deny it

WangPuppy: well actually he did but it wasn’t convincing 

Visualgod: ????

WangPuppy: point is he loves you, he’s crazy over you and crazy jealous about us

Visualgod: so the plan is actually working???

WangPuppy: why are you doubting me??

Visualgod: kinda expecting it to fall through

WangPuppy: RUDE

Visualgod: Jinyoungie is a smart guy so I thought he would see through to our plan

WangPuppy: he may be smart but when it comes to you logic fails on him

WangPuppy: you should see our convo

WangPuppy: he actually thought I set him up earlier

Visualgod: seriously????

WangPuppy: I’ll show ya

WangPuppy: WangPuppy sent 4 image attachments

Visualgod: OMG

Visualgod: He really is crazy for me

Visualgod: I’m kinda scared

WangPuppy: don’t worry he’s harmless

Visualgod: oh 

WangPuppy: what?

Visualgod: Jinyoung just text me

WangPuppy: probably just to apologize or some shit

Visualgod: I’ll be right back

WangPuppy: k. remember be cool

WangPuppy: so basically yourself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Personal chat: Pepiprince~Visualgod

Pepiprince: Mark-hyung

Visualgod: Yes?

Pepiprince: I’m sorry about earlier

Visualgod: you have nothing to apologize for

Visualgod: it’s your opinion 

Pepiprince: Yeah right but I just want to make sure you don’t think I dislike you or anything

Pepiprince: I’m still your closest friend, right?

Visualgod: Yes Jinyoungie you are

Pepiprince: So we’re okay?

Visualgod: always was

Visualgod: by the way where did you go?

Pepiprince: Just around the neighborhood for a walk

Visualgod: okay come home safe

Pepiprince: okay goodnight hyung

Visualgod: nite 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Personal chat: WangPuppy~Visual-god

Visualgod: dude

WangPuppy: wat???

WangPuppy: wat happened? 

Visualgod: I got friend zoned

WangPuppy: WAIT WHAT???

Visualgod: He told me he’s still my closest friend

WangPuppy: THAT IDOT

Visualgod: so are we gonna stop the plan??

WangPuppy: why?

Visualgod: bc Jinyoungie asked you to stop flirting with me in the texts??

Visualgod: and also he friend zoned me

WangPuppy: Oh I must’ve cut off the part where I said no and left him on read.

WangPuppy: Also he probably didn’t even mean it but he wasn’t sure what else to say without revealing his feelings

Visualgod: if you say so

WangPuppy: trust me Markie

WangPuppy: You and Jinyoung will be together

WangPuppy: we just have to go to the next level

Visualgod: meaning???

WangPuppy: we might have to reveal our secret

Visualgod: well shit

Visualgod: Mkay ^^

WangPuppy: ..........

Visualgod: what?

WangPuppy: nothing but sometimes I feel like you’re high

Visualgod: lol why?

WangPuppy: bc you’re so calm and then you get mad excited at the weirdest times

Visualgod: trust me Ka-Yee, no smoke entered these lungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz  
> Also should I start raising the rating for this story?  
> I have no idea


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm sorry I didn't send a second chapter last week, I literally didn't finish it till the weekend so I decided to just post now. Also I think I'll just one chapter a week hopefully you guys can understand right? (´∀｀）

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

SunshineOtter: Hey did Jinyoung-hyung ever come back??

Defsoul: yeah sometime last night he did 

SunshineOtter: did he and Mark-hyung make up?

Visualgod: we were never in a fight to began with?

Defsoul: exactly

Hit-the-Stage: so hyung you’re not mad?

Visualgod: ????

Visualgod: why would I be mad?

DabKing: bc Jinyoung-hyung said you weren’t cute or sexy

Pepiprince: I said his photos and emojis were cute and sexy

SunshineOtter: okay but you don’t think Mark-hyung is cute and sexy

Pepiprince: Why are you guys making this a big deal?

WangPuppy: bc Markipoo is the visual center in our group 

WangPuppy: we all have to be in agreement with this

Defsoul: do we really tho?

Visualgod: guys we can all have our own opinions on who’s the visual in the group

Visualgod: besides beauty is in the eye of the beholder

WangPuppy: meaning???

DabKing: Jinyoung-hyung got some messed up eyes

Hit-the-Stage: asdhdskjfsk

Hit-the-Stage: AHAHAHAHAHA

Pepiprince: Sleep with one eye open BamBam

DabKing: but Mark-hyung was the one that said it

Visualgod: did I tho?

Visualgod: or was that your interpretation of what I said?

SunshineOtter: Hyung you’re so deep

Defsoul: don’t you guys even say it ( ￣＾￣)

DabKing: say what hyung? ;)

Hit-the-Stage: what on earth could you possible mean hyung? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Defsoul: you little demons

WangPuppy: could it be you’re thinking something on the lines of ‘not as deep as Jaebum-hyung’?

Hit-the-Stage: ASDHDSKJFSK

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

Defsoul: you MOTHERFUCKER

DabKing: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

WangPuppy: or maybe even ‘that what he said’ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pepiprince: real mature Jackson-hyung

WangPuppy: oh plz we both know you want someone else to be deep inside you

Pepiprince: ……….

SunshineOtter: WHAT???!

SunshineOtter: WHO???!!?

Hit-the-Stage: (ʘᗩʘ’)

DabKing: no comeback from Jinyoung-hyung?????

Defsoul: Jackson Wang you’re going too far!!!!

WangPuppy: not as far as you go with JaeJae ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Defsoul: THATS IT!!!!!!!!

Defsoul: I’VE HAD IT!!!!!!

Visualgod: guys calm down

SunshineOtter: Yeah Jaebum-hyung please calm down 人´∀｀)

Defsoul: HELL NOOO I GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!

Visualgod: BUMMIE DOWN!!

Defsoul: BUT!

Visualgod: NOW MOTHAFUCKER!!!!

Defsoul: yes sir

Visualgod: GAGA NO MORE DIRTY JOKES!!!!

WangPuppy: your wish is my command my love ♡＾▽＾♡

Pepiprince: Bummie????

Hit-the-Stage: AHAHAHAHAHA

DabKing: ASDSKFSDFKDKS!!!!!

Defsoul: Yah Mark-hyung why did you have to say that name (T＿T)

SunshineOtter: how come I never heard of that name? (ㄒoㄒ)

Visualgod: bc Jaebum will literally die if you said it Jae＾ω＾

SunshineOtter: oh (^○^)

Pepiprince: why do you know that name Mark-hyung?

Visualgod: I overheard his mom call him that 

Visualgod: I only call him that when we’re alone

DabKing: >_>

Hit-the-Stage: Alone???

Visualgod: oh stop you know what I mean

Visualgod: Youngjae don’t misunderstand

SunshineOtter: don’t worry hyung I won’t

SunshineOtter: Ik there’s nothing going on btw you and Jaebum-hyung 

SunshineOtter: I’m just sad I didn’t know about it (◕︿◕✿)

Defsoul: bc it’s embarrassing 

Defsoul: and Mark-hyung knows that

Defsoul: so evil (T＿T)

Hit-the-Stage: so if I were to call you that?????

Defsoul: I will fuckin' murder you demon

Hit-the-Stage: why am I being attacked

Hit-the-Stage: its just a hypothetical question

Defsoul: the name should never be uttered from your lips

SunshineOtter: so what if I said Bummie??

SunshineOtter: ????

SunshineOtter: Jaebum-hyung??

Visualgod: Youngjae what did I say???

SunshineOtter: ………

SunshineOtter: OMG I FORGOT!!!

DabKing: this group is psycho

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Personal chat: Pepiprince~WangPuppy

Pepiprince: STOP FLIRTING WITH MARK-HYUNG

WangPuppy: NOPE

WangPuppy: he’s my cute little baby boy ( ˘ ³˘)

Pepiprince: YOU MOTHERFUCKER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s 

Defsoul: KIM YUGYEOM!!

SunshineOtter: what’s wrong?

DabKing: what did my baby do?

Pepiprince: The spawn has strike again 

Hit-the-Stage: what hyung?

Defsoul: where’s my shirt??

Hit-the-Stage: what shirt????

Defsoul: the one with Snoop Dog on it

Hit-the-Stage: IDK

Hit-the-Stage: I didn’t take it

Visualgod: it was me

Visualgod: I’m sorry I should’ve asked first

Visualgod: I just put it in the dyer tho

Defsoul: oh it’s okay hyung ^^

Defsoul: thanks for washing it

Visualgod: you’re welcome ^^

Hit-the-Stage: WHY DID THINK YOU IT WAS ME THO????

Hit-the-Stage: I NEVER EVEN WORE THAT SHIRT BEFORE!!

Defsoul: well I doubt it would be Jinyoung so I just assumed you

Hit-the-Stage: BUT MARK-HYUNG WEARS IT THE MOST!!!!

Defsoul: true

Hit-the-Stage: …..

Hit-the-Stage: YOU DIDN’T EVEN THINK ABOUT MARK-HYUNG??

Defsoul: Honestly no

Hit-the-Stage: WHAT THE HELL HYUNG??!!

Hit-the-Stage: I DON’T EVEN WEAR YOUR CLOTHES!!!

Defsoul: that’s true

Hit-the-Stage: I’ve never felt so attack

Pepiprince: I feel a bit insulted by that statement

DabKing: you’ll be fine Gyeomie

Hit-the-Stage: AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN???

DabKing: reading and laughing

Hit-the-Stage: WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU????

DabKing: Yours ^^

Hit-the-Stage: I WANT TO BREAK UP

DabKing: lol baby stop

Hit-the-Stage: I’M SERIOUS YOU ASS

Hit-the-Stage: IT’S OVER BTW US!!!

DabKing: what no baby I’m sorry

DabKing: Gyeomie I’m sorry

Defsoul: So does this mean Yugbam is over???

SunshineOtter: Aww Yugbam (┳◇┳)

Pepiprince: RIP Yugbam

Pepiprince: It was annoying while it lasted

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WangPuppy: Markipoo come over I’m lonely

Pepiprince: Don’t you have a roommate??

Defsoul: Yeah what happened to that producer you’re living with?

WangPuppy: he had some overseas work so now I’m by myself till I leave for China tomorrow (╥_╥)

Pepiprince: What else did you expect when you moved out?

Pepiprince: live with your consequences 

WangPuppy: I rather live with Markie ^.~

DabKing: EWW

WangPuppy: shouldn’t you be begging for Yugyeom to come back??

DabKing: don’t worry I took care of it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pepiprince: Ew

WangPuppy: wait a minute you top Gyeomie?????

WangPuppy: All this time I thought it was him

Pepiprince: EWWW

Pepiprince: But same tho

DabKing: we switch sometimes （；￣︶￣）

Defsoul: TMI 

Pepiprince: GROSS

SunshineOtter: Congrats you finally figured out the emojis (≧▽≦)

DabKing: Yup (★^O^★)

Pepiprince: So where is demon #2?

DabKing: exhausted after our long night together (^_−)☆

Defsoul: Gross I don’t needs details

Pepiprince: Thank god you moved out 

Pepiprince: I rather die than hear you two

Defsoul: SAME

SunshineOtter: NOOOOO (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

Defsoul: JaeJae I didn’t mean it

SunshineOtter: oh

WangPuppy: Markipoo???

Pepiprince: Maybe that’s Mark-hyung way of saying no

DabKing: Mark-hyung not mean like that

DabKing: besides he always answers for Jackson-hyung

Pepiprince: Who asked you demon #1?

Visualgod: Sorry just got out the shower

WangPuppy:（☆ω☆*) 

WangPuppy: send pics asap

Visualgod: lol I’m already dressed

WangPuppy: (⋟﹏⋞)

WangPuppy: so will you sleepover???

WangPuppy: I’ll drop you off at headquarters since you guys have dance practice tomorrow

Pepiprince: Sleepover??

Pepiprince: I thought you just want him to come over

WangPuppy: Yes but now I want him to stay the night

WangPuppy: we can share a room again ^.~

WangPuppy: and my bed as well ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Visualgod: lol okay let me get packed up

WangPuppy: YAAY (≧∀≦)

WangPuppy: how bout I pick you up too

Visualgod: that would be great 

WangPuppy: Anything for you baby (´ε｀*)

SunshineOtter: OMG 

SunshineOtter: I swear it feels like you two are dating

Pepiprince: ?????

Defsoul: They wouldn’t be dating without telling us

Defsoul: Right guys?

Visualgod: right (´∀｀；)

WangPuppy: whatever you say hyung （＾ｖ＾）

Defsoul: why I don’t believe you two

Pepiprince: Jaebum-hyung they’re not dating 

Defsoul: How do you know that Jinyoung?

Pepiprince: Bc Jackson-hyung knows

Pepiprince: …….

Defsoul: Jackson knows what???

SunshineOtter: ??????

DabKing: I smell a secret ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Defsoul: Guys we’re a team

Defsoul: There can’t be secrets between us 

Defsoul: It would affect our teamwork 

WangPuppy: don’t worry about it hyung （＾ｖ＾）

Defsoul: If you say so

WangPuppy: Markipoo I’m here

Visualgod: be out in a second

Defsoul: Be at the company by 10am

Visualgod: Mkay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and Kudos  
> Comments plz lol


	7. Chapter 7

Personal chat: Pepiprince~WangPuppy

Pepiprince: Seriously what is the matter with you???

WangPuppy: what do you mean?

Pepiprince: You know I love Mark-hyung but yet you continue to flirt with him in front of me 

WangPuppy: Oh so you admit that you love him

Pepiprince: Yes

WangPuppy: so tell him

Pepiprince: NOOOO

Pepiprince: Just leave Mark-hyung alone okay

WangPuppy: NO

Pepiprince: Jackson-hyung I’m serious

Pepiprince: I’m not playing around

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

Hit-the-Stage: So why are there 70+ messages from this gc?????

DabKing: u missed a lot of good stuff babe

Hit-the-Stage: Like what??

DabKing: scroll up hun

Hit-the-Stage: Hell no there’s a lot of crap

Hit-the-Stage: give me the short version

DabKing: Hell no babe

DabKing: read it

Hit-the-Stage: SO RUDE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SunshineOtter: (／。＼)

SunshineOtter: Soooo um that was the most interesting fan meeting ever

DabKing: Ikr

DabKing: So amazing (^○^)

Hit-the-Stage: Ik Jinyoung-hyung looked like he wanted to kill Jackson-hyung throughout the entire fanmeeting 

Hit-the Stage: But Jackson-hyung could’ve totally beat down Jinyoung-hyung if the fight wasn’t interrupted

DabKing: EXACTLY!

Defsoul: Once we get to the hotel everyone met me in my room

Pepiprince: Hyung

Defsoul: I don’t want to fuckin' hear it Park Jinyoung

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The six boys follow Jaebum into his hotel room, it had a nice open space living area with two large couches facing each other with a small coffee table in the center of the two. Youngjae, Jaebum, BamBam and Yugyeom sat on one couch while Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson sat on the other couch.

“Okay so does anyone what to share what the hell happened today?” Jaebum asked looking completely pissed off. But of course anyone would be after being yelled at by their manager for not realizing there was a problem between the members.

“Isn’t it obvious? Jinyoung went all bat shit crazy at me” Jackson scoffed

“I wouldn’t have to, if you’d listened to me” Jinyoung growled

“STOP IT!” Jaebum yelled “Jackson you told me I had nothing to worry about; now I see my two best friends beating each other backstage; which I’m thankfully that you waited till the fan meeting was over to start fighting. But now I’m seeing pictures and videos all over the internet of Jinyoung glaring at Jackson the whole time. You’re lucky our fans are mistaking your glares as you being yourself”

“What was the fight about anyway?” Youngjae asked curious over why his friends would be fighting 

Jinyoung glared at Jackson over Mark head before speaking, “I found out that Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung used to date” he huffed

The four members gasped while Mark and Jackson rolled their eyes. Jaebum looked at the two and frowned, “And you didn’t tell us?! What the fuck guys?”

“Hyungs we promised we would tell each other if we ever got into relationships with each other” Yugyeom said sadly, promises meant a lot to the giant maknae.

Jackson groaned, “Markie and I never dated. Jinyoung may have overhead us but he’s completely wrong”

Jinyoung growled, “Don’t lie I know what I heard! The only way you two would know stuff like that is if you used to date!”

“Jackson and I never dated!” Mark yelled speaking up for the first time, “We were just friends with bennies” he said rolling his eyes while cuddling with the couch pillow

Everyone except Jackson mouth dropped, “You mean you two were fooling around with each other this whole time?!” Jinyoung shouted standing up

“No idiot we ended it last year” Jackson scoffed and Jinyoung glared at him

“What the hell is wrong with you two?!” Jaebum yelled “Why didn’t you two ever say anything?!”

“We didn’t think we need to say that we were fuckin' around with each other” Jackson sighed

“Besides Jaebum-ah it’s not even a big deal” Mark sighed, “We only fooled around when we got stressed out or needed it. We were very discreet in when and where we did it.”

“Okay gross” BamBam cringed 

“Tmi hyung” Yugyeom agreeing with BamBam

Jinyoung sat back down, “How long have you guys been fooling around?” He asked looking at Mark sadly, he just couldn’t believe that the person he loved was fooling around with another person.

“Since we debuted” Mark answered sheepishly looking down at the pillow.

The five gasped again, “Wow you guys really were discreet” Youngjae blushed

“HOW?!” Yugyeom asked with wide eyes

“Wow that long? Holy crap” BamBam gasped

Jaebum ran his hands through his hair, “I must be the worst leader ever to not even realize this” he gasped

“No Jaebum-hyung it’s not you. Markie and I were just super careful, we knew what would happen if this was ever found out” Jackson assured trying to comfort Jaebum

Mark heard soft sniffling and turning his head he saw Jinyoung head was down and his hands was covering his face but from the sides he saw teardrops, “Jinyoungie?” He said softly

“You knew this whole time” Jinyoung began softly “You fucking knew!” he said again but this time more harshly and louder lifting his head up to let everyone see his now red eyes.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up Jinyoung, I may have known for while but I was still with Markie before I figured it.”

“And you continued after you knew how I felt?!” Jinyoung yelled

“Oh my god, seriously?!” Jackson yelled back 

“Yah what the hell are you two talking?!” Jaebum screamed, he hated that he didn’t know about Mark and Jackson previous relationship but now there was more?

Jinyoung turned and glared at Jackson, “Don’t say anything” he hissed

Jackson scoffed, “I’m so done with this. If you all must know-” he began

“Jackson-hyung seriously” Jinyoung pleaded hoping the hyung would just shut up

But Jackson continued like he wasn’t interrupted, “Jinyoung is head over heels in love with Mark”

Mark blushed a little while Jaebum, Youngjae and Yugyeom stared at Jinyoung in shock, “Called it!” BamBam yelled

Jinyoung jumped up, “Hyung why the hell would you do that?!” He yelled at Jackson but he only smirked at him. Jinyoung then looked at Mark, “Mark-hyung I’m sorry it came out like that but I understand if you-”

“I love you too” Mark smiled, happy to finally reveal his feelings.

Jinyoung fell back down and stared at Mark, while the four on the other couch stared at Mark, “Okay that one was a surprise” BamBam said shocked

“Now Jinyoung, this is where you squeal in excitement” Jackson chuckled

Jinyoung looked at Jackson “You don’t mind?” He asked surprised Jackson was okay was this.

Jackson tilted his head at what Jinyoung but a few seconds later he understood, “Whoa man I love Mark but like a brother. Even though we fooled around in the past it was purely physical, it doesn’t mean we have feelings for each other. But if you make my baby boy cry, I will kill you” Jackson threatened but then he smiled, “So now kiss and give me my godchildren”

“Jackson-hyung we’re guys we can’t have kids” Jinyoung groaned

Mark sighed loudly, “He won’t listen so at this point just agree” Mark then turned to Jinyoung, “So will you be mine?” He asked looking a little worried.

“Yes” Jinyoung smiled and moved to hug Mark, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“So I guess everything okay now” Youngjae smiled happy for the new couple. Jaebum just stared at the two, unsure of how the conversation moved like this, “Jaebum-hyung are you okay?”

Jaebum looked at Youngjae, “Um yeah I just didn’t expect this to happen”

“I know isn’t this amazing” Youngjae smiled, giggling

“Whoop! Another confirmed ship is here!!!” Yugyeom cheered

“MARKJIN MARKJIN!!” BamBam yelled

“Yah guys not so loud, all our relationships are still a secret.” Jaebum said trying to lower the maknae’s voices

“Well even though Markjin is real, Markson will always be forever” Jackson smiled pulling Mark away from Jinyoung

“Yah hyung he’s mine” Jinyoung frowned pulling Mark to him

“He was mine first” Jackson smiled pulling Mark to him

“Yah stop pulling Mark-hyung like he’s a toy” Jaebum said standing up and pulling Mark away from the two and off to the side with Mark. “Hyung why are you letting this happen?”

“Don’t worry about, Jaebummie. I got it all under control.” Mark smiled patting Jaebum back making the maknae’s laugh.

“Hyung” Jaebum groaned “Not that nickname again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I would like to thank everyone for all the Kudos and comments.  
> Comments plz ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still haven't made my decision but I got time.  
> Thanks to everyone that responded it helped and confused me but oh well ^^  
> Also I'm sorry happy that BamBam got exempted ^^

Personal Chat: WangPuppy ~ Visualgod

WangPuppy: that went better than I expected （＾ｖ＾）

Visualgod: you’re crazy yet I’m totally impressed

Visualgod: how did you know Jinyoung would be outside listening?

WangPuppy: after our sleepover I knew Jinyoung would hate for us to be alone together

WangPuppy: well he hates us being together at all but the sleepover really helped in that 

Visualgod: I can’t believe you even predicted the fight and Jaebum calling a group meeting

WangPuppy: I saw its the perfect way for the group to know of your relationship even at the cost telling our past relationship

WangPuppy: if you could see the messages Jinyoung has written me you can tell the guy wants to punch my face badly and obviously the fight would draw attention to the staff. 

WangPuppy: I just hope I didn’t get Jaebum-hyung in too much trouble

Visualgod: well maybe you should think your plans through

WangPuppy: shut up Markie I got you a boyfriend so be happy and give me my godchildren

Visualgod: lol okay okay

Visualgod: thanks Jackie （＞ｙ＜）

WangPuppy: you’re welcome Markie (´∀`)

WangPuppy: I love you booboo (♡´艸`)

Visualgod: lol I love you too 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Personal Chat: Pepiprince ~ Defsoul

Pepiprince: Hyung

Pepiprince: Hyung

Pepiprince: YAH IM JAEBUM

Defsoul: ………..

Defsoul: Because we’re good friends, I’m gonna let that slide

Pepiprince: You and I both know you won’t do a damn thing to me

Defsoul: Shut up Jinyoung

Defsoul: What do you want?

Pepiprince: Um

Pepiprince: How long did you and Youngjae date before you moved on the next step?

Defsoul: Next step?

Pepiprince: You know

Defsoul: You mean sex?

Pepiprince: NOOOOO 

Pepiprince: Hyung I meant kissing

Defsoul: Oh 

Defsoul: Why didn’t you say so?

Pepiprince: It’s embarrassing 

Defsoul: Not as embarrassing as my nickname >_>

Pepiprince: So how long?

Defsoul: Like a couple of days

Pepiprince: ……….

Pepiprince: SERIOUSLY????

Defsoul: Yeah why??

Pepiprince: ………

Defsoul: You guys haven’t kissed yet???

Pepiprince: no

Defsoul: Hasn’t been like three weeks?

Pepiprince: yeah

Defsoul: Well we have been busy lately with shows, fan-meetings, and concerts maybe he’s just tired

Pepiprince: maybe

Defsoul: or maybe he’s just shy

Defsoul: Mark-hyung doesn’t strike me as the type to make the first move

Pepiprince: Yeah you’re right

Defsoul: Next week we have time off

Defsoul: plan something and see where that goes

Pepiprince: Thanks hyung

Pepiprince: Oh Mark-hyung just came in, we can discuss future dates

Defsoul: Welcome

Defsoul: Just be careful on your dates

Pepiprince: ………..

Pepiprince: Hyung you were wrong

Pepiprince: I mean you were kinda right but at the same time very wrong

Defsoul: what?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

Hit-the-Stage: OMG!!!

Hit-the-Stage: HYUNGS!!!!!

DabKing: wat?

SunshineOtter: What’s wrong?

Defsoul: what now?

WangPuppy: yes?

Hit-the-Stage: Jinyoung-hyung and Mark-hyung just came out Jinyoung-hyung room and his neck is covered in hickies!!!!!!

DabKing: Ewww

SunshineOtter: (〃艸〃)

SunshineOtter: oh wow

Defsoul: Seriously?

Defsoul: Are they trying to get caught??!!

WangPuppy: that’s my Markie

WangPuppy: he loves biting what his ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pepiprince: Shut up demonic spawn

Pepiprince: What the hell do you mean by that Jackson-hyung?

WangPuppy: only that Markie loves to bite 

Pepiprince: ………………

Pepiprince: what else does he like to do?

WangPuppy: oh you’ll find out soon ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

DabKing: EWWWWW

Hit-the-Stage: GROSSS

Defsoul: YAH THERE BETTER NOT BE NO LOUD SEX IN THE DORM!!!!

WangPuppy: don’t worry Markie knows how to make it silent too ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

WangPuppy: unless Jinyoungie is a very vocal person

Pepiprince: ……….

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

DabKing: NOOOOOOO

Hit-the-Stage: SO GROOSSSS!!!!!

Defsoul: OMG I CAN’T!!!

Visualgod: YAH JACKSON!!!

Visualgod: No spoilers ^.~

WangPuppy: （＞ｙ＜）

Pepiprince: ………….

Hit-the-Stage: I think Jinyoung-hyung just died

Hit-the-Stage: YAAYY (ノ^o^)ノ

DabKing: so does this mean Mark-hyung tops?

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

Defsoul: NOOO MY BABY’S TOO INNOCENT FOR THIS CONVERSATION!!!

WangPuppy: SO DOUBTFUL OF THAT

Defsoul: what the hell does that mean??

WangPuppy: shall I show the texts hyungs? ^^

Defsoul: YOU HAVE PHOTOS??

SunshineOtter: WHEN DID YOU DO THAT HYUNG??

WangPuppy: never telling (・ω<)

WangPuppy: and to answer your question BamBam yes

WangPuppy: I mean we used switch in our relationship but in this relationship Markie will definitely top

DabKing: SWITCH????!!!! JACKSON YOU SWITCHED?!?!??!

Pepiprince: YAH HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE???

Hit-the-Stage: Oh look whose back from the dead

Hit-the-Stage: damn

Pepiprince: SHUT UP SATAN

Pepiprince: And I saw that 

Pepiprince: So prepare to die demon

Hit-the-Stage: NOOOOO

Hit-the-Stage: MARK-HYUNG SAVE ME!!!

Pepiprince: Don’t call Mark-hyung!

Pepiprince: He won’t save you

Visualgod: Jinyoungie come to my room

Pepiprince: ……….

Pepiprince: I don’t wanna

Visualgod: Now

Pepiprince: okay hyung

WangPuppy: see what I mean ^^

SunshineOtter: WOW

Defsoul: Whoa I never saw Jinyoung back down so quickly

DabKing: Does this mean he’ll be nicer?

Pepiprince: ROT IN HELL MULLET HEAD!!!

Pepiprince: SAME WITH YOU DEMONIC SPAWN

DabKing: well then

Defsoul: I’ll take that as a no

Hit-the-Stage: So is everyone gonna ignore the fact that the Wild n’ Sexy Jackson-hyung would sometimes bottom for Mark-hyung?!!!!

WangPuppy: Oh the stories I can tell about Markie （☆ω☆*）

Defsoul: Please don’t

DabKing: DON’T

Hit-the-Stage: NOOOOOO

SunshineOtter: I’m good (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

Pepiprince: ………….

Pepiprince: Can you tell me?

Visualgod: Jinyoungie I’m still waiting 

Pepiprince: On my way hyung (〃▽〃)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment plz lol


	9. Chapter 9

Personal Chat: Defsoul ~ Pepiprince

Defsoul: Is everything okay btw you and Mark-hyung?

Pepiprince: Yeah why?

Defsoul: bc you’re avoiding him like he’s sick

Pepiprince: No I’m not

Defsoul: Uh yes you are

Defsoul: You refuse to make eye contact with him, you run away whenever he talks to you, and you’re literally distancing yourself from him.

Pepiprince: Oh am I?

Defsoul: Yes you idiot

Defsoul: Now what’s going on?

Pepiprince: I don’t know

Pepiprince: It’s like Mark-hyung put me under a spell

Pepiprince: I have this need to do whatever for him

Pepiprince: It’s like I have to do what he says

Defsoul: ………..

Defsoul: Um I doubt Mark-hyung is a witch

Defsoul: You’re just in a new relationship so you wanna make Mark-hyung happy

Defsoul: I’m sure Mark-hyung is doing the same thing for you

Pepiprince: Actually it’s the opposite 

Pepiprince: it’s like Mark-hyung knows that I’ll always say yes to him

Pepiprince: And it’s driving me crazy but I can’t stop

Defsoul: ……….

Defsoul: Uh in your past relationships who was in control you or the other guy

Pepiprince: Me why?

Defsoul: Yeah so this is the part of the conversation that should be talked with Jackson

Pepiprince: WHY?

Defsoul: Because I feel really uncomfortable giving advice to you about this

Pepiprince: ABOUT WHAT???

Defsoul: I’ll send screenshots of this convo to him

Pepiprince: WTF??!!?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Personal Chat: WangPuppy ~ Pepiprince

WangPuppy: HOW DARE YOU go to Jaebum-hyung about this???? (¬､¬)

Pepiprince: I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE PROBLEM IS?????

WangPuppy: You’re becoming a sub (^～^)

Pepiprince: Wait what?

Pepiprince: Is that even a real thing????

WangPuppy: for you yes ＾ω＾

Pepiprince: ??????

WangPuppy: it’s the reason why you’re so responsive to Markie

Pepiprince: Still not following

WangPuppy: You are a Dom but with sub aspects but bc of your personality you never let anyone poke at your sub traits and people always think you’re a dom.

WangPuppy: Now Markie is a total Dom/Sub meaning he can switch whenever he feels like it. 

WangPuppy: And bc you love him, you let him order you around, which plays towards the little sub inside you

WangPuppy: So from the beginning you’ve been showing Markie you’re willing to be a sub, and now that you’re in a relationship Markie is enforcing who’s who in this relationship.

WangPuppy: With Mark enforcing his status as a Dom you are the sub who does what he says but of course you still have that Dom personality and it doesn’t like it which is why you’re getting annoyed by it. 

WangPuppy: It’s basically wants to fight back for control but you love him and he’s already shown who’s in charge which is why you find it hard to fight back.

Pepiprince: WTF???? 

Pepiprince: That actually makes sense????

Pepiprince: When did you get smart?

WangPuppy: RUDE -`д´-

WangPuppy: I was always smart

Pepiprince: So what do I do?

WangPuppy: obviously submit

WangPuppy: and quit avoiding Markie or else

Pepiprince: you just said I’ll challenge him??????

WangPuppy: yeah and you will lose

WangPuppy: Markie may seem soft, cute and submissive but when he wants something that will change

WangPuppy: TRUST ME

WangPuppy: I never expected to switch and actually like it

Pepiprince: okay??

Pepiprince: wait what do you mean or else????

WangPuppy: Dom Markie is a total sadist and bc you’ve been avoiding him he will show no mercy

WangPuppy: so you better apologize NOW or you’ll regret it (or not) ^^

Pepiprince: Wait a minute is that why in the past you used to always limping and wore that wrist brace

WangPuppy: ┐(´∀｀)┌

WangPuppy: why do you think I always back down to him????

WangPuppy: our FWB may be over but that man made sure I remember 4ever whose in charge

Pepiprince: HOLY CRAP

Pepiprince: I think I’m a little scared

WangPuppy: funny Markie said the same thing about you

Pepiprince: wait WHAT??

WangPuppy: anyways don’t worry just apologize and maybe you’ll get off with a light punishment

Pepiprince: PUNISHMENT??!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

DabKing: Jinyoung-hyung since when did you start wearing chokers?????

Hit-the-Stage: what???

Pepiprince: Uh since last week 

DabKing: I like it ^^ where did you get it??

Defsoul: A choker??

WangPuppy: ^.~

WangPuppy: see what did I tell you Jinyoungie ^^

Pepiprince: Um Mark-hyung gave it to me

SunshineOtter: Aww that’s so cute

DabKing: Mark-hyung I want one!!!!!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: ME TWO!!!!!!

Visualgod: do you really?

DabKing: of course

Pepiprince: No they don’t

Hit-the-Stage: what??

Pepiprince: trust me you don’t

WangPuppy: you really don’t

DabKing: HUH??

SunshineOtter: Jaebum-hyung how come you never gave me a present like that? ●︿●

Defsoul: well…..um

Defsoul: I never know what to give you JaeJae

SunshineOtter: Hyung don’t you know what I like???

DabKing: OMG!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: ASDAHJFJDSFJDSF!!!!

Pepiprince: this is a serious question hyung you have to think through before answering

Defsoul: SHUT UP PARK JINYOUNG I KNOW YOU’RE SMILING AT THIS

Pepiprince: Never (´꒳`)

SunshineOtter: Hyung????

Defsoul: I do I just don’t know if you’ll like it

WangPuppy: ummmm

Pepiprince: Contradicting no?

SunshineOtter: so basically you don’t know me at all (⋟﹏⋞)

Defsoul: JaeJae no that’s not it

Visualgod: Youngjae what Jaebum is trying to say is that he wants to give you the perfect gift but bc you like so many things he doesn’t know which one is better

SunshineOtter: (・о・) really Jaebum-hyung?

Defsoul: um yeah

SunshineOtter: I’m so sorry but you don’t have to worry I’ll love anything you give me o(^▽^)o

Defsoul: Oh it’s okay JaeJae

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Personal Chat: Defsoul ~ Visualgod

Defsoul: Thank you so much hyung

Visualgod: No problem Bummie

Visualgod: Although I can’t believe you never gotten Youngjae a gift before

Visualgod: haven’t you guys dated for two years now????

Defsoul: yeah but I never thought he would actually want one

Visualgod: ………

Visualgod: you better run and get my boy an awesome present

Defsoul: yes sir

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

Hit-the-Stage: Mark-hyung to the rescue

Visualgod: I swear this group would fall apart without me

Pepiprince: Not true

DabKing: Yeah we would be okay

Visualgod: excuse me???

Pepiprince: ……….

Pepiprince: BamBam take that back

DabKing: BUT YOU SAID IT TOOO

Pepiprince: Excuse you, respect your hyung

DabKing: WTF???

Hit-the-Stage: WHIPPPED

Pepiprince: Shut it you demonic piece of shit

Hit-the-Stage: Why am I being attacked like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this   
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos

WangPuppy: you know reading back on the conversations isn’t the true leader of got7 Markie

Defsoul: excuse you????

Defsoul: what about me????

Hit-the-Stage: nah Jaebum-hyung is scarier

DabKing: 100% scarier 

Defsoul: I’m both hurt and pleased by that statement 

Pepiprince: Yet no one listens to you

Pepiprince: Strange no?

Defsoul: You’re a true friend Park Jinyoung (ーー;)

Pepiprince: you’re welcome ^^

WangPuppy: oooh come on who stops our arguments?

DabKing: oh Mark-hyung

WangPuppy: who saves everyone?

Hit-the-Stage: Mark-hyung

WangPuppy: exactly he’s leader material ^^

Defsoul: what are you trying to say????

Defsoul: that you rather have Mark-hyung as a leader??!!!

Hit-the-Stage: well Mark-hyung have saved me twice

Defsoul: yea bc you couldn’t keep your mouth shut

DabKing: Mark-hyung is more forgiving

Defsoul: I’M FORGIVING 

SunshineOtter: Guys Jaebum-hyung is a good leader

Defsoul: thank you JaeJae ^^

Defsoul: I knew I could count on you babe (⌒∇⌒)

SunshineOtter: although Mark-hyung is more controlling over his emotions

SunshineOtter: he doesn’t lose his temper and is more fair

DabKing: ASDAKJFSDFDSF

Hit-the-Stage: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Defsoul: WTH??? JaeJae??!!

SunshineOtter: I’m sorry but you lose your temper so often ●︿●

Defsoul: (︶︹︺)

Visualgod: guys come on Jaebum is best leader for GOT7

Visualgod: I couldn’t do the things Jaebum can

Visualgod: he’s writes amazing beautiful songs 

Visualgod: If it wasn’t for Jaebum GOT7 wouldn’t be where it is today

Defsoul: Mark-hyung thats really sweet of you to say

Visualgod: Guys apologize ⋋_⋌

WangPuppy: Markie’s right

WangPuppy: I’m sorry hyung

DabKing: Me too hyung

SunshineOtter: I’m sorry too baby

Hit-the-Stage: I’m sorry hyung

Pepiprince: I didn’t really say anything wrong so I’m good

Defsoul: …….

Defsoul: You truly a good friend Park Jinyoung

Pepiprince: I know ^^

Defsoul: >_> ノಠ_ಠノ

Defsoul: I’ll forgive you guys

Defsoul: And starting today I’ll be a better Hyung and leader

SunshineOtter: You already are a great hyung and leader

Defsoul: Aww babe thank you

WangPuppy: Isn’t 2Jae beautiful (^○^)

Pepiprince: Not as beautiful as Markjin but it’s okay

Pepiprince: I’ll give Jaebum-hyung a week tho

DabKing: First of all Yugbam is the greatest ship of GOT7 

DabKing: Second I give Jaebum-hyung four days

Hit-the-Stage: SAME

WangPuppy: Plz with the maknae’s it obviously three days

WangPuppy: Markson is the greatest ship

Pepiprince: Markson died when Markjin came out

WangPuppy: if it wasn’t for me Markjin wouldn’t even exist

WangPuppy: MARKSON FOREVER!!

Pepiprince: MARKJIN

Hit-the-Stage: YUGBAM

Defsoul: what the hell is this??  
Defsoul: GUYS STOP

SunshineOtter: 2JAE FOREVER 

Defsoul: JAEJAE?!

SunshineOtter: But our ship is better hyung

DabKing: Hell no YUGBAM 

Pepiprince: MARKJIN

WangPuppy: MARKSON

Defsoul: GUYS CUT IT OUT

SunshineOtter: 2JAE

Hit-the-Stage: YUGBAM

Visualgod: KNOCK IT OFF!

Hit-the-Stage: But hyung!

Visualgod: NO

Visualgod: My phone is buzzing like crazy and it’s driving me insane

DabKing: sorry hyung

SunshineOtter: Sorry hyung

Hit-the-Stage: Sorry

Defsoul: WTF??!!

Defsoul: Aren’t I the leader??

Visualgod: Yes you are and you’re a very good leader ＾ω＾

Defsoul: ……….

Defsoul: I feel like I was talk to like a pet >_>

Visualgod: Never (⌒∇⌒)

Visualgod: Jinyoungie, Jackson quit fighting one another, both ships are alive no matter if it’s an intimate relationship or a friendship.

Pepiprince: okay

WangPuppy: Yes my Markipoo （*＾3＾）

Hit-the-Stage: Mark-hyung to the rescue (^○^)

Defsoul: But I’m the leader (_　_|||)

SunshineOtter: A very good leader hyung ^^

SunshineOtter: Come over babe（＾∀＾）

Defsoul: Coming ^^

WangPuppy: Isn’t that Youngjae line? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

Defsoul: NOT AGAIN 

Visualgod: Seems like someone needs a choker (*^-^)

Defsoul: What? 

Defsoul: You’re rewarding him?

Pepiprince: If only (〃ω〃)

WangPuppy: (/ω＼) I’ll be good 

WangPuppy: Promise hyung (/ω＼)

DabKing: I’m very confused ఠ_ఠ

Defsoul: wait a minute

Defsoul: …………

Defsoul: OMG!!!!!

DabKing: WAT?!??!

Defsoul: I am seeing Mark-hyung in a different light

Hit-the-Stage: Plz enlighten us Hyung

DabKing: tell us

SunshineOtter: I wanna know

Pepiprince: NOOOO

WangPuppy: I mean I don’t really care but since Jinyoung is against it

WangPuppy: We should just keep this to ourselves {*≧∀≦}

DabKing: NOOOOOO 

DabKing: tell us

Hit-the-Stage: why can’t we know

SunshineOtter: I thought we were a team!!!

Visualgod: It would be wise to keep this to yourself Jaebum ^^

Defsoul: ………

Defsoul: I’m sorry guys but the hyungs have spoken

DabKing: DAMN IT!!

Hit-the-Stage: AWW

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat: No Maknae, No Life

DabKing: Youngjae-hyung can’t you do anything???

Hit-the-Stage: Yeah I figured you would have Jaebum-hyung wrapped up around your finger

SunshineOtter: Oh don’t worry I’ll get it out of him when he comes over ^^

DabKing: (ᗒᗨᗕ) WHOOPPP!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: GROSS but EFFECTIVE

SunshineOtter: I didn’t even say anything

DabKing: You don’t have to 

Hit-the-Stage: we know you might have to go thru ‘certain’ methods to get the info

SunshineOtter: (〃ω〃) maybe

DabKing: We thank you for your sacrifice hyung

Hit-the-Stage: May god bless you for your service

SunshineOtter: (〃ω〃)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not take anything to heart, I think Jaebum is an excellent leader.  
> It was all a joke   
> Anyways comments plz ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you like this. Thanks for the Kudos and comments.

Personal Chat: WangPuppy ~ Pepiprince

WangPuppy: Great now I’m wearing the choker!

Pepiprince: HOW?

Pepiprince: Mark-hyung didn’t even leave the dorm

WangPuppy: I still have mine from our fwb days

WangPuppy: and he just texted me to wear it

Pepiprince: WEAK

WangPuppy: I’d like to see you deny Markie

Pepiprince:……….

WangPuppy: EXACTLY

Pepiprince: Well if you hate it so much just take it off

WangPuppy: ……….

WangPuppy: that’s the most dangerous suggestion you have given me

Pepiprince: I know

WangPuppy: MAD RUDE

Pepiprince: But you really could just take it off Mark-hyung not going to do anything to you

Pepiprince: You’re not dating him I am

WangPuppy: Yeah I know which why I wanted to ask you something

Pepiprince: What?

WangPuppy: um I’m was thinking

Pepiprince: Thats never a good sign

WangPuppy: RUDE

WangPuppy: my mind is the reason you and Markie are together!

Pepiprince: I don’t really see your involvement but whatever

Pepiprince: What were you thinking about?

WangPuppy: being in this choker kinda brought up some old memories 

WangPuppy: and feelings

Pepiprince: …..

Pepiprince: What the hell are you saying?

Pepiprince: That you’re in love with Mark-hyung now?

WangPuppy: No I’ve always been in love with him

WangPuppy: I lied when I said it was purely physical

Pepiprince: If that’s true then why did you end your fwb, couldn’t you have told him your feelings?

WangPuppy: I was planning on that but Markie ended it bc of his feelings for you

WangPuppy: he said it felt wrong sleeping with someone and thinking of another

Pepiprince: Oh he ended it bc of me?

WangPuppy: I can tell you’re smiling Park Jinyoung

Pepiprince: Not at all (´꒳`)

WangPuppy: whatever

Pepiprince: So what do you want me to do?

Pepiprince: Bc I’m not giving Mark-hyung up

WangPuppy: I’m not saying that

WangPuppy: I was thinking that maybe the three of us….?

Pepiprince: Wait a minute you mean like a poly-relationship?

Pepiprince: Dude how would that even work?

Pepiprince: Like if we wanted to get married or something

WangPuppy: You’re thinking way off in the future 

Pepiprince: Idk

Pepiprince: I mean our relationship is really new and I want this to work between Mark-hyung and I

Pepiprince: I don’t want this to destroy our relationship

WangPuppy: I get it you’ve been dating for over two months but remember Markie and I fooled around for years yet bc he really liked you he ended it, never knowing if you liked him back.

WangPuppy: it should show that Markie wouldn’t do anything wrong to let you go

Pepiprince: I suppose

WangPuppy: Look I love Markie which is why I let him go and helped him get you but I thought I would be over it and it seems like I’m not. If you don’t want to just say so

Pepiprince: ………

Pepiprince: So the three of us enter in a poly-relationship where we both get Mark-hyung?

WangPuppy: Exactly and who knows maybe our ‘like’ for each other might turn into something else

WangPuppy: so that we all get a little love

Pepiprince: Hmm that actually makes sense

Pepiprince: and I do admit that I find you attractive

WangPuppy: Oh really

WangPuppy: bc I find you attractive as well ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pepiprince: Maybe this can work

WangPuppy: I was hoping you would see it my way ^^

Pepiprince: Now we just have to talk to Mark-hyung

Pepiprince: do you think he’ll go for it?

WangPuppy: man I hope so

Pepiprince: Let’s just slowly work our way to it1

WangPuppy: okay (＾＾)

WangPuppy added Visualgod to the chat

WangPuppy: Markie

Pepiprince: Mark-hyung

Visualgod: Yeah what’s up

Pepiprince: well Jackson-hyung and I were talking

Visualgod: Ahuh

WangPuppy: And we want to be in poly-relationship

Pepiprince: Wow you just went straight into it

WangPuppy: Sorry

Visualgod: oh?

WangPuppy: yeah bc I’m in love with you and I want to be with you but I don’t want to break Markjin up so I thought why not a poly-relationship

Visualgod: Jinyoungie what do you think about this?

Pepiprince: Well at first I was shocked and scared he wanted to take you away. Plus we just got together so I don’t want anything to ruin it

Pepiprince: But when I heard his suggestion I was kinda interested

Pepiprince: We both get you and maybe Jackson and I might love one another?

Visualgod: I see

WangPuppy: unless you don’t want to?

Visualgod: Actually I was also thinking about this

Pepiprince: WHAT?

WangPuppy: REALLY?

Visualgod: I love you Jinyoungie, I’ll always loved you but I can’t deny that I also love Jackson

Visualgod: I thought during our fwb days Jackson was only in it for the sex so I ended bc of my feelings for Jinyoung but also bc I really love Jackson.

Visualgod: So if you two are really okay with it

Visualgod: Then I think this is wonderful idea

Pepiprince: Wow that was easy

WangPuppy: Aww Markie I didn’t think you loved me as well

Visualgod: yes Jackson I love you 

Pepiprince: Me as well?

Visualgod: Of course kitten I love you too ^^

Pepiprince: (＾＾)

WangPuppy: I want a cute name too!!

Visualgod: You’ll always be my cute puppy

WangPuppy: Yay!

Visualgod: But the collar stays

WangPuppy: damn

Visualgod: Do you hate the collar?

Pepiprince: Yes he does （＾∀＾）

WangPuppy: NOOO I LOVE IT !!!!

Pepiprince: That’s not what you told me ^^

Visualgod: Oh?

WangPuppy: SHUT UP PARK JINYOUNG!!!!

Visualgod: I think puppy needs another punishment no? ^^

WangPuppy: NOOO （／．＼）

WangPuppy: I love the collar honest

Visualgod: Hmm okay puppy

Visualgod: But don’t think you’ll get off easy next time

Visualgod: Okay?

WangPuppy: yes sir

Visualgod: good boy ^^

Pepiprince: I’m beginning to enjoy this new relationship ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Personal chat: Visualgod ~ Pepiprince:

Visualgod: If you ever feel left out or unloved plz tell me

Visualgod: Although I will try to make the two of you happy I want to make sure I don’t ever make you feel that way

Visualgod: I want this to work out

Pepiprince: Don’t worry hyung I promise

Pepiprince: I love you babe (⺣◡⺣)♡*

Visualgod: I love you too kitten ♡＾▽＾♡

Visualgod: the collar stays for you too tho

Pepiprince: ……….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I finally choose which polyship: Markjinson. I know I probably just made a lot of people upset but I hope you understand. I'm currently writing more Markjin along with other ship stories and if I didn't make your favorite ship I'm sorry. Anyways thanks for all your support.
> 
> Comment plz lol ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I posted this on my other story lol   
> A reader told me this   
> Sorry guys

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

DabKing: OMG

Pepiprince: What?

Hit-the-Stage: I will never see Mark-hyung the same way

Visualgod: What do you mean?

SunshineOtter: I never expected this

WangPuppy: what’s happening

Defsoul: guys’ I’m sorry

Defsoul: They know

DabKing: Mark-hyung is a total Dom!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: And Jinyoung-hyung is a Sub!!!!

Pepiprince: You better have been tortured

Defsoul: I didn’t expect Youngjae to go that far

WangPuppy: WEAK

DabKing: WHIPPED

Pepiprince: My son you betrayed me?

SunshineOtter: I wanted to know

SunshineOtter: Also I thoroughly enjoyed it (〃ω〃)

WangPuppy: Oh my ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Defsoul: JAEJAE!!

Visualgod: So you get you dick sucked and you spill everything

Visualgod: I expected more from you Im Jaebum

Defsoul: (︶︹︺) it wasn’t just that

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

Hit-the-Stage: TMI!!!!!

DabKing: GROOSSS!!!!

Visualgod: Oh?

Visualgod: So I should show you sympathy just bc you can’t handle the sun ass?

Defsoul: …………

Defsoul: Park Jinyoung come get your boyfriend!!!!

Pepiprince: Um

Visualgod: do you really wanna to try it kitten?

Pepiprince: ……….

Pepiprince: You’re on your own hyung

Defsoul: WTH??!?!

Defsoul: Jackson?

WangPuppy: Oh hell no

WangPuppy: bc of you I’m wearing a choker

Visualgod: are you complaining about it puppy?

WangPuppy: …….

WangPuppy: no sir

SunshineOtter: WHOA (￣■￣;)

Defsoul: OMG

Defsoul: what is this???!!

WangPuppy: oh I guess we should tell them

Visualgod: Go ahead puppy

Pepiprince: Sure

Defsoul: Tell us what?

WangPuppy: Markie, Jinyoungie and I are in a poly-relationship (ノ^o^)ノ

Defsoul: WHAT THE FUCK?!??!

DabKing: HOLY CRAPPP

SunshineOtter: Wait what?

Hit-the-Stage: How does that work?

Pepiprince: Still working this all out

WangPuppy: we’ll get back to you on that ^^

Hit-the-Stage: First I learn is Mark-hyung is Dom and now they’re in a poly-relationship

DabKing: Mark-hyung is BOSSS

Hit-the-Stage: ALL HAIL THE NEW LEADER OF GOT7

Defsoul: WTF!?!?!?!

Visualgod: I’m fine guys (＾▽＾)

Visualgod: Jaebum will always be our great and wonderful leader ＾ω＾

DabKing: I’m scared

Hit-the-Stage: that mood change tho

SunshineOtter: No wonder we never realized it

SunshineOtter: Mark-hyung has been pulling all the strings from the background

SunshineOtter: While maintaining a cute and clueless aura

Defsoul: YOUNGJAE?!

DabKing: My mind is blown

Pepiprince: You have a mind?

Pepiprince: Aren’t you sharing it with Tweedle-dum?

DabKing: you don’t scare me anymore

DabKing: All I have to do is call Mark-hyung and you will bow before me

Pepiprince: Wanna bet?

DabKing: what?

Visualgod: Sorry BamBam ^^

DabKing: WAT?!

DabKing: But hyung!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: I saw that happening

SunshineOtter: SAME

DabKing: NOOOOO

DabKing: I’m sorry Mommy

Pepiprince: I’m feeling generous so I’ll let you live for today ^^

Defsoul: And you call me weak hyung

Visualgod: You are Bummie ^^

WangPuppy: for Youngjae ass

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

Defsoul: JACKSON WANG!!

Hit-the-Stage: our group is psychotic


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so we're getting to the last couple of chapters for this story. It's been fun writing this story and I'm glad I was able to make many reader smile and/or laugh. I'm sorry I lost faithful Markjin readers bc I decided last minute to add a poly-ship but I'm okay lol. Beside you can't make everyone happy.   
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos.

Personal Chat: Defsoul ~ SunshineOtter:

Defsoul: JaeJae how could you do that to me?

SunshineOtter: I’m sorry hyung but the kids wanted to know

Defsoul: baby I love you but plz keep these things to yourself

SunshineOtter: I can’t make any promises

SunshineOtter: but okay （⌒▽⌒）

Defsoul: (_　_|||)

SunshineOtter: （*＾3＾）

Defsoul: why are you so adorable?

SunshineOtter: (◕‿◕✿) 

SunshineOtter: bc u love me ✿♥‿♥✿

SunshineOtter: and of course I love you as well

Defsoul: Aww baby I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ♡＾▽＾♡

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Personal chat: Defsoul ~ Pepiprince

Defsoul: Hey so about this poly-relationship……

Pepiprince: What about it?

Defsoul: Is this something you really wanna do?

Defsoul: I mean you and Mark-hyung just started dating and now adding Jackson who was already involved with him?

Defsoul: I just don’t want you getting hurt

Defsoul: Anyone can see how much you love Mark-hyung

Pepiprince: Thanks Jaebum-hyung but Mark-hyung and I already talked about it

Pepiprince: He promised to never let me feel left out and if I do to say something

Defsoul: Okay just make sure you guys talk this all out

Defsoul: Figure everything out now before any complications now before those problems ruin your relationship

Pepiprince: Okay but what problems?

Defsoul: Like would you be okay seeing Mark-hyung and Jackson kissing in front of you?

Pepiprince: Yeah I mean, they’re doing it right now

Defsoul: What? They’re kissing in front of you?

Pepiprince: Yeah at first I was kissing Mark-hyung but got up for the popcorn then they started kissing

Defsoul: Ahuh

Pepiprince: I felt weird about it but now Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung are whining for me to hurry back we could cuddle and that makes me feel better.

Pepiprince: So I think I will be okay

Defsoul: ………..

Defsoul: how long does it take a person to make popcorn?

Defsoul: …………

Defsoul: Jinyoung?

Defsoul: ?????

Defsoul: Jinyoung?

Pepiprince: Sorry hyung, Jackson-hyung came in the kitchen and we started making out

Defsoul: um……

Pepiprince: gotta go hyung bye ^^

Defsoul: um okay?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

DabKing: Guys

DabKing: GUYS

DabKing: GUYS!!!!!

Defsoul: WTF BAMBAM ITS 2AM???!?!

DabKing: BUT I’M SCARED （／_＼）

Hit-the-Stage: (-。-; I told you not to watch that movie

DabKing: I didn’t think it would be so scary （／_＼）

DabKing: SOMEONE COME OVER

Defsoul: HELL NO

Hit-the-Stage: baby you know I love you but no

DabKing: TRAITORS!!!!

DabKing: JACKSON!!!!!

DabKing: JACKSON-HYUNG??!?!

DabKing: WTH??!?!

Hit-the-Stage: he’s probably sleeping babe

DabKing: but he always answers my texts

DabKing: MARK-HYUNG??!?!?

DabKing: MARK-HYUNG??!?!?

Hit-the-Stage: he’s also probably sleeping

DabKing: But Mark-hyung is normally awake at this time

Hit-the-Stage: true

Hit-the-Stage: I’ll check to see if he’s up

DabKing: oh so you’ll check on him but you won’t come and see me????

Hit-the-Stage: Mark-hyung is two doors down

Hit-the-Stage: Basically a couple seconds away

Hit-the-Stage: you’re 20 minutes away

DabKing: but I’m your bf ಥ_ಥ

Hit-the-Stage: k

DabKing: you did not just hit me with that ‘k’

Hit-the-Stage: Mark-hyung isn’t in his room

Defsoul: THAT BC HE AND JINYOUNG ARE ALL AT JACKSON PLACE!

DabKing: Oh so now he got two boyfriends he can’t talk to me?!

Hit-the-Stage: probably 

Hit-the-Stage: just cuddle with Latte and Pudding

DabKing: but they don’t want to be with me ಥ_ಥ

Hit-the-Stage: SAME

DabKing: SO MEAN!!!

DabKing: I thought you loved me

Hit-the-Stage: oh come on you know I love you ^^

DabKing: Aww baby I love you too (~￣³￣)~

Hit-the-Stage: （￣ε￣＠）

Defsoul: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO FUCKIN' SLEEP!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SunshineOtter: Jackson-hyung are you okay?

DabKing: what’s wrong with Jackson?

Hit-the-Stage: wat?

Defsoul: ????

WangPuppy: yea why JaeJae?

SunshineOtter: I saw the videos of you at the airport going to China and I saw you limping

WangPuppy: ヽ(ヅ)ノ

Defsoul: …….

Defsoul: OMG

DabKing: HOLY CRAP HYUNG

Hit-the-Stage: WOOOOW

SunshineOtter: what??? ●.◉

Defsoul: You truly are so innocent my love

SunshineOtter: I’m confused (´エ｀；)

Hit-the-Stage: Always hyung ^^ 

WangPuppy: I have no regrets （＾ω＾）

WangPuppy: best goodbye I had in a while ^^

DabKing: GROSSS

Hit-the-Stage: Is that why we haven’t heard anything from Jinyoung-hyung?

WangPuppy: most definitely 

WangPuppy: Markie and I tired him out (¬‿¬)

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

Defsoul: TMI

Defsoul: I DON’T WANNA HEAR THIS!!!!

Hit-the-Stage: I don’t either but I kinda wanna know how that works

DabKing: SAME

Defsoul: NOOOO

SunshineOtter: (〃▽〃) 

SunshineOtter: same

Defsoul: YOUNGJAE!

SunshineOtter: (〃▽〃) I’m sorry but I’m really curious 

WangPuppy: what our relationship or the sex?

DabKing: if we say both could you describe the sex without being graphic?

WangPuppy: (_　_|||) fine 

Defsoul: why are you disappointed?

Visualgod: bc he wants to describe it graphically

WangPuppy: Markie knows me so well ^^

Hit-the-Stage: GROOSS

Defsoul: That doesn’t surprise me

WangPuppy: Jinyoungie still sleeping?

Visualgod: like the dead

DabKing: WTF??

DabKing: it’s 3pm

WangPuppy: like I said we tired him out (¬‿¬)

WangPuppy: he just couldn’t handle two people at the same time

Defsoul: OMG

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

DabKing: Hyung you promised!!!!

WangPuppy: what?

WangPuppy: that wasn’t graphic

Visualgod: compared to the dirty words he said last night

Visualgod: that’s not even close to graphic

Defsoul: HYUNG!!!

Visualgod: that wasn’t graphic tho

Hit-the-Stage: never mind we just want to hear about ur relationship

WangPuppy: y’all sissies (¬_¬)

WangPuppy: tho your personal chats be completely filthy 

WangPuppy: right Jaebum-hyung? ^.~

Defsoul: You’re lucky ur in Hong Kong

Hit-the-Stage: he’s not wrong tho

DabKing: okay but that doesn’t mean I want to hear of other people dirty talk

Defsoul: EXACTLY 

Visualgod: so what do y’all wanna know?

Hit-the-Stage: who’s the top?

Defsoul: WTH?

DabKing: wow babe

Hit-the-Stage: like we all weren’t curious about it? (¬_¬)

SunshineOtter: (〃ー〃) he’s not wrong

Defsoul: ……

Defsoul: this chat is corrupting my boy

WangPuppy: yeah right

WangPuppy: don't blame us when it's you

Defsoul: ..........

Visualgod: it’s either me or Jackson 

Visualgod: but it depends on how I feel

WangPuppy: so basically Markie ^^

DabKing: I still can’t picture that

Hit-the-Stage: SAME

WangPuppy: as if you don’t bottom (¬▂¬)

Hit-the-Stage: ........

DabKing: HYUNG!!

DabKing: WTF!!!!

WangPuppy: oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Defsoul: kinda obvious tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^  
>  Comments plz lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah only one more chapter and then it's done and I'm thinking of posting it this week instead of next week. Well we'll see lol.  
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos it was encouraging.

Chat: Boring Hyungs + Crazy Maknae’s

Pepiprince: What the hell?

Pepiprince: Why are you guys discussing my sex life?

Hit-the-Stage: well look who’s finally awake

Pepiprince: Do you have a death wish demon?

Hit-the-Stage: I’m an angel compared to you Satan

Pepiprince: ……….

Defsoul: Kim Yugyeom apparently isn’t afraid of dying

Hit-the-Stage: and look who’s back after getting a piece of his otter ass

SunshineOtter: (/ω＼)

Defsoul: ……..

Defsoul: Youngjae did you tell him?

SunshineOtter: OF COURSE NOT!!

Pepiprince: The demon has finally shown his true colors

DabKing: sorry hyungs

DabKING: we went to Gyeomie favorite cafe and they ran out of the chocolate milk he likes

Defsoul: so he’s pissy bc he couldn’t get his milk??

DabKing: basically

WangPuppy: ………

WangPuppy: I swear you guys make it too easy for me

Defsoul: …….

Defsoul: Idk how your bfs put up with you

WangPuppy: ^^ they love me

Pepiprince: sadly it’s true

WangPuppy: sadly?

WangPuppy: you weren’t complaining about this last night （＾ω＾）

Pepiprince: ……..

Pepiprince: Mark-hyung Jackson-hyung is bullying me!!

WangPuppy: NOOOO!!!

Visualgod: Seems like we need to have another talk

WangPuppy: NOOOOOO

WangPuppy: I could barely stand the last talk

Pepiprince: literally ^^

WangPuppy: I will get you for this Park Jinyoung

Hit-the-Stage: join the club hyung >_>

Defsoul: WTF KINDA GROUP DID I GET MYSELF INTO?!

SunshineOtter: GOT7 ^^

DabKing: CRAZY7 is more like it

Hit-the-Stage: I love you guys ^^

Defsoul: WTH????

DabKing: I bought him a choco-shake

Hit-the-Stage: Best boyfriend ever （＾ｖ＾）

DabKing: YUGBAM FOR LIFE!!!

Defsoul: OH HELL NO 

Defsoul: NOT THIS AGAIN!!!

SunshineOtter: 2JAE IS THE GREATEST!!!

Hit-the-Stage: YUGBAM IS NUMBER ONE!!

WangPuppy: MARKSON IS NUMBER ONE!!!

Pepiprince: HYUNG WHAT ABOUT ME???

WangPuppy: whoops sorry

WangPuppy: wait what do we call ourselves????

Visualgod: Markjinson?

Pepiprince: Ooo

WangPuppy: I like it

Defsoul: Hyung you’re not helping!!!

Visualgod: sorry (not sorry) ^^

Defsoul: (_　_|||)

WangPuppy: MARKJINSON HAS RISEN!!!

SunshineOtter: 2JAE!!!

Hit-the-Stage: YUGBAM!

Defsoul: I wonder if it’s too late to join another group >_>

Visualgod: don’t even think about it Bummie (=｀ω´=)

Visualgod: You’re stuck with us for life (｀∀´)Ψ

Defsoul: Mark-hyung you’re scaring me

SunshineOtter: SAME

DabKing: SAME

Hit-the-Stage: SAME

Pepiprince: I find it kinda hot

WangPuppy: major turn on

Pepiprince: …….

Pepiprince: When are you coming home?

WangPuppy: in two days

WangPuppy: why?

Pepiprince: ^.~ 

Pepiprince:＾ω＾

WangPuppy: oh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

WangPuppy: I’ll take the next flight out if those faces mean what I think they mean

Visualgod: Being that Jinyoung is literally trying to get in my pants

Visualgod: Those faces definitely mean what you think

WangPuppy: ……….. 

Defsoul: （￣□￣；）

DabKing: (◯Δ◯∥)

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

Hit-the-Stage: (ʘᗩʘ’)

WangPuppy: OMW!!!!!!

Defsoul: TMI HYUNG!!!!!

Visualgod: that wasn’t graphic tho

DabKing: we didn’t need to know that tho 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Defsoul: Can anyone tell me why Jackson has been sulking for two weeks?

DabKing: shouldn’t you be asking his bf’s?

Defsoul: oh true

Hit-the-Stage: Wow hyung

Defsoul: >_>

WangPuppy: I’m not sulking ●︿●

SunshineOtter: Yes you are

WangPuppy: （´＿｀）am not

Pepiprince: Yes you are

WangPuppy: (╯°▽°)╯ ┻━┻ AM NOT

Defsoul: WTH??

Pepiprince: Did you just flip a table at me?

WangPuppy: …..

WangPuppy: no

Pepiprince: Mark-hyung

WangPuppy: NOOOOOO!

Visualgod: Jackson seriously?

WangPuppy: I’M NOT SULKING!

Hit-the-Stage: The King of Visuals has come

DabKing: EXCUSE YOU?!

Hit-the-Stage: Oh right

Hit-the-Stage: The God of Visuals has come

DabKing: Much better ^^

Defsoul: HOW?

Visualgod: ……

Visualgod: Did you just yell at me?

WangPuppy: Yes I did

WangPuppy: And wtf are you gonna do about it

DabKing: well then

Pepiprince: （￣□￣；）

Pepiprince: He’s talking back too

Pepiprince: Looks like someo-

Pepiprince: Wait a minute

Pepiprince: Seriously Seunie 

WangPuppy: …….

WangPuppy: what?

Visualgod: I knew it

Visualgod: Don’t worry I have a punishment for bad puppies

Visualgod: ^(#｀∀´)_Ψ

Pepiprince: (=｀ω´=)

WangPuppy: (　〇□〇）

Defsoul: （￣□￣；）

DabKing: (◯Δ◯∥)

SunshineOtter: (Ŏ艸Ŏ)

Hit-the-Stage: (ʘᗩʘ’)

WangPuppy: Holy crap I gonna die

Pepiprince: Shouldn’t have pissed him off ^^

WangPuppy: SHUT UP PARK JINYOUNG!!!

Visualgod: Keep yelling at him ^^

WangPuppy: ………

WangPuppy: I’m doomed

Defsoul: KEEP YOUR DAMN KINKS OFF THIS CHAT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the last chapter. I can't believe it. (ㄒoㄒ)

DabKing: Jackson-hyung are you okay?

Hit-the-Stage: Yeah hyung are you okay?

SunshineOtter: did you overwork yourself again?

Defsoul: Wait a minute what happened?

Defsoul: you were perfectly fine yesterday

Defsoul: Didn’t we say to tell us if you’re feeling sick?!

WangPuppy: BLAME FREAKIN’ MARK TUAN AND PARK JINYOUNG FOR MY ILLNESS

SunshineOtter: ?????? (・・)

DabKing: ఠ_ఠ

Hit-the-Stage: But they weren’t sick?

Defsoul: …………..

Defsoul: OMG COULD YOU GUYS NOT!!!!

Pepiprince: I regret nothing （＾ｖ＾）

Visualgod: Puppy had to be discipled ^^

WangPuppy: you didn’t have to be so rough ⊙︿⊙

Pepiprince: As if you didn’t enjoy it

WangPuppy:…. 

WangPuppy: True (￣▼￣)

DabKing: Wait a minute

Hit-the-Stage: you mean….

DabKing: EWW

SunshineOtter: Wait I don’t get it

Defsoul: Thank god （￣ー￣；

SunshineOtter: ●.◉

Defsoul: Do you guys have no shame?

Visualgod: shouldn’t I say the same to you Bummie (⌒_⌒;

Defsoul: WHAT?

Visualgod: I seem to remember numerous times when Jae was limping a lot in practice

Visualgod: I wonder why ＾ω＾

SunshineOtter: (/ω＼)

Defsoul: …….

Defsoul: So evil hyung (￣ー￣)

DabKing: Mark-hyung is scary

Hit-the-Stage: Very scary

Mark-hyung: am I (｀∀´)Ψ

Pepiprince: I still find this attractive (^○^)

WangPuppy: SAME

SunshineOtter: Mark-hyung stop you’re really scaring me ༼☯﹏☯༽

Visualgod: Aww I’m sorry （￣ε￣＠）

SunshineOtter: I forgive you hyung (~￣³￣)~

Defsoul: EXCUSE ME!!!!

Defsoul: DON’T KISS MY BF!!!!

Pepiprince: MARK-HYUNG YOU HAVE TWO BF ALREADY!!!  
WangPuppy: Wait do you want to add Youngjae too?

Pepiprince: ……

Pepiprince: Oh that would be cool

SunshineOtter: (/ω＼)

SunshineOtter: I’m kinda interested

Defsoul: HELL NO

Defsoul: YOUNGJAE IS MINE

Defsoul: I DON’T SHARE

SunshineOtter: Aww Jaebum-hyung you say the sweetest things （●＞ω＜●）

Defsoul: (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

SunshineOtter: I could never leave my bf

Defsoul: Aww JaeJae

SunshineOtter: No matter how handsome and beautiful Mark-hyung is {*≧∀≦}

Defsoul: Wait what?

DabKing: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Hit-the-Stage: ASDASFJFSDJKKNJKSDF

Pepiprince: Well he is very gorgeous 

WangPuppy: There are no words to describe our Markie’s beauty 

Defsoul: So are you saying Mark-hyung is more handsome than me?

SunshineOtter: ……..

SunshineOtter: Opps I gotta go Coco needs a bath

Defsoul: JAEJAE?!

Visualgod: Didn’t you say my username fits me Bummie?

Defsoul: Yeah but that doesn’t mean I think you’re more handsome than me

DabKing: ????????

Hit-the-Stage: His username is Visualgod so I kinda think it does

Defsoul: BUTT OUT BRATS!!!!!

Defsoul: STOP CALLING ME BUMMIE MARK!!!

WangPuppy: Jaebum-hyung has snapped

Pepiprince: As expected

Visualgod: Oh relax Jaebum you know Youngjae loves you

Defsoul: ……….

Defsoul: Youngjae I’m sorry

SunshineOtter: It’s okay I forgive you hyung ^^

Defsoul: Love you

SunshineOtter: Love you too ♡＾▽＾♡

DabKing: EEEEEWWWWW

Hit-the-Stage: Youngjae-hyung is too forgiving 

Visualgod: My work is done （＾ｖ＾）

WangPuppy: Hey wait aren’t I suppose to be the peacemaker in this group?

Defsoul: SINCE WHEN?

WangPuppy: RUDE

Pepiprince: Well you obviously aren’t doing your job

WangPuppy: kinda hard when Markie steps in

Pepiprince: Probably wouldn’t do it even if Mark-hyung didn’t

WangPuppy: RUDE

WangPuppy: Markie Jinyoungie is being mean to me

Visualgod: Jinyoungie I’m giving you one warning

Pepiprince: Mkay baby ^^

WangPuppy: EXCUSE ME WHY DOES HE GET A WARNING???!!!

WangPuppy: I’M ALWAYS GETTING THE PUNISHMENT IMMEDIATELY

Pepiprince: Why do you act as if you hate tho?

Visualgod: I rarely see you getting mad about it

WangPuppy: …….

WangPuppy: THAT’S NOT THE POINT!!!

DabKing: TAKE YOUR KINKS OFFFF THIS DAMN CHAT!!!!

Defsoul: YAH DON’T STEAL MY LINE!!!

DabKing: I DO WHAT I WANT!

Pepiprince: Are you yelling at your hyungs?

DabKing: YES I AM

DabKing: AND YOU CAN’T STOP ME BOI

Hit-the-Stage: ……

Defsoul: ……

SunshineOtter: …..

WangPuppy: …….

Visualgod: BamBam 

DabKing: WAT

Visualgod: Run

DabKing: what

WangPuppy: Jinyoungie just left the house so you got like 8 mins

DabKing: But I live 25 mins from you

WangPuppy: What’s ur point?

Hit-the-Stage: Bye baby ＾ω＾

DabKing: KIM FREAKIN’ YUGYEOM

Hit-the-Stage: Love ya (￣з￣)

DabKing: OOOOMMMMMGGGGGG

Defsoul: Dummy

DabKing: what kinda leader are you?!

Defsoul: urs ^^

DabKing: SOMEONE SAVE ME

DabKing: HE’S IN MY HOUSE!!!!!!!

DabKing: I CAN HEAR FOOTSTEPS!!!!!!

WangPuppy: You seriously didn’t leave?

Visualgod: Damn he’s fast

Defsoul: Dummy

Visualgod: Bummie you should start texting PD-nim that we’re now six members

Defsoul: Oh right

DabKing: YOU GUYS ARE

Defsoul: ???????

SunshineOtter: Are what?

Hit-the-Stage: I think Jinyoung-hyung got him before he could finish 

WangPuppy: let’s take a moment of silence

Hit-the-Stage: ……

Defsoul: ……

SunshineOtter: …..

WangPuppy: …….

Visualgod:……

Visualgod: who’s hungry?

Hit-the-Stage: Hyung

Visualgod: what?

Hit-the-Stage: how did you know? ^^

SunshineOtter: Let’s go ^^

Pepiprince: Wait for me

Pepiprince: I have to bury his body

Hit-the-Stage: Don’t forget to grab his wallet

Pepiprince: Oh good idea

Defsoul: Wow Yugyeom

Hit-the-Stage: It’s what he would’ve wanted (´⌣`ʃƪ)

WangPuppy: finally BamBam is paying for dinner ^^

Defsoul: he only had to die for it to happen

Defsoul: oh well |*￣ー￣|

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DabKing: I HATE YOU ALL

Hit-the-Stage: Jinyoungie-hyung you didn’t bury him deep enough

DabKing: WTF??!!

Pepiprince: Damn I knew 5ft wasn’t deep enough

DabKing: YOU GUYS ARE PURE EVIL!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for staying till the end. It was wonderful having you guys read this story. Thank you for all the comments and Kudos it was very encouraging.   
> As we speak I'm writing another GOT7 story so I'll be back with a new story; although I still have another GOT7 story still in progress.  
> Anyways thanks again guys ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Comment plz  
> Thank you


End file.
